It is extremely important in connector design for those connectors utilized in the computer field to provide both high density and highly reliable connections between various circuit devices which form important parts of the computer. High reliability for such connections is essential due to potential end product failure, should vital misconnections of these devices occur. Further, to assure effective repair, upgrade, and/or replacement of various components of the system (i.e., connectors, cards, chips, boards, modules, etc.), it is also highly desired that such connections be separable and reconnectable (e.g., in the field) within the final product, as well as tolerant of dust and fibrous debris. Such a capability is also desirable during the manufacturing process for such products, e.g., to facilitate testing.
A known technique for providing circuit interconnections is referred to as a wire bond technique, which involves the mechanical and thermal compression of a soft metal wire, e.g., gold, from one circuit to another. Such bonding, however, does not lend itself readily to high density connections because of the potential for wire breakage and accompanying mechanical difficulty in wire handling. Another technique involves strategic placement of solder balls or the like between respective circuit elements, e.g., pads, and reflowing the solder to effect interconnection. While this technique has proven extremely successful in providing high density interconnections for various structures, this technique does not allow facile separation and subsequent reconnection. In yet another technique, an elastomer has been used which included therein a plurality of conductive paths, e.g., small diameter wires or columns of conductive material, to provide the necessary interconnections. Known procedures using such material typically possess the following deficiencies: (1) high force necessary per contact which can be inherent in a particular design and exacerbated due to non-planarity of the mating surfaces; (2) relatively high electrical resistance through the interconnection between the associated circuit elements, e.g., pads; (3) sensitivity to dust, debris and other environmental elements which could readily adversely affect a sound connection; and (4) limited density, e.g., due to physical limitations of particular connector designs.
The present invention as defined herein utilizes a plurality of mini spring contacts adapted for being positioned in a suitable housing to electrically connect one circuit member (e.g., an integrated circuit module) to a second circuit member (e.g., a printed circuit board). Examples of connector arrangements which utilize such mini-type contacts are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,553,192; 4,655,519; 4,906,194; 4,927,369; and 4,969,826.
The present invention represents an improvement over such known contacts by providing enhanced connectability and conductivity, while still assuring relative ease of connector assembly, repair and replacement. Still further, the present invention provides a contact design that is adaptable to mass production to thus assure relatively low costs thereof.
It is believed that such a contact, and a connector assembly adapted for using same, would constitute a significant advancement in the art.